


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Merry Christmas, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: For these girls, tangible gifts don't matter, for their loved ones are the only presents they need...





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+all).



> Merry Christmas again!
> 
> I couldn't stop writing for Christmas (and it took me less than 2 hours only to write this lol) so here's another Christmas fic for you!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Erena?”

 

I called to her, but she didn’t seem to hear me, so I called again.

 

“Erena?”

 

She flinched and turned to me.

 

“Y-Yes, Anju?”

 

“Who are you calling again and again?” I asked.

 

“T-Tsubasa. I’ve been calling her all day but she doesn’t even answer at least once.”

 

I giggled.

 

“She has a date with Honoka-san today, remember? It’s been a while since they last saw each other so I’m pretty sure Tsubasa won’t answer that.”

 

She let out a frustrated breath.

 

“Why are you calling her though? We got the day off since it’s Christmas, so surely it isn’t about work?” I asked.

 

“I-It’s nothing. N-Nothing at all.” She denied.

 

 I chuckled. Who calls someone all day with _no_ reason?

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Erena.”

 

I approached her and held her hand.

 

“Is something wrong? You can always tell me, you know?”

 

She looked away. After a few seconds, she sighed in defeat and turned back to me.

 

“I made a pact with her. I recommended her a good restaurant with bread buffet and helped her get reservations for her and Honoka-san. In exchange, she would help me surprise you with Christmas gifts and dinner. But she’s not answering my calls and we’re supposed to be commencing the plan now...”

 

“Aww, that’s so cute Erena!”

 

My eyes lit up and she looked at me in disbelief.

 

“It’s not. I’m sorry, Anju. This is supposed to be a great Christmas day off for the both of us but...”

 

I kissed her cheek.

 

“It’s okay, Erena! Getting to spend the day here with you is enough to make my Christmas great! I love you! Merry Christmas!”

 

I grinned.

 

She finally looked at me in the eye and smiled.

 

“I love you too, Anju. Merry Christmas...”

 

 

\--

 

 

"Kaaayo-chiiin!"

 

I turned around when I heard that familiar voice that I've grown to love so much.

 

"Rin-chan!"

 

I spread my arms wide to welcome her in a hug.

 

She embraced me tightly and I could feel the love from the warmth that engulfed me.

 

She nuzzled her cheeks on my chest and buried her face in my neck.

 

"I've missed you so much nya..." She mumbled.

 

I kissed the top of her head and said,

 

"I've missed you so much too..."

 

"I love you Kayo-chin!"

 

She squeezed me excitedly.

 

"Mhm, I love you too Rin-chan!"

 

I held her tighter.

 

"I'm so glad you could go home this time..."

 

She pulled back and grinned at me.

 

"Of course! Merry Christmas nya! Oh! But I forgot to bring my present for you, I'm sorry nya!"

 

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

 

I smiled at her and said,

 

"It's okay. I don't need any presents as long as you're here."

 

I kissed her nose.

 

"Merry Christmas, Rin-chan."

 

 

\--

 

 

"Tsubasa-chan?"

 

I called her when I noticed that she's kinda out of it today.

 

She flinched and looked at me.

 

"Y-Yes, Honoka?"

 

Something's _definitely_ not right...

 

"What's wrong? Does your stomach ache?" I asked.

 

She waved her hands.

 

"No, no! It's just that..."

 

She averted her eyes from me.

 

"Just what..?" I tilted my head in confusion.

 

She sighed.

 

She turned back to me and said,

 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you with bread buffet, so I made a reservation at a restaurant, but they called and told me they suddenly won’t open today because a lot of their staff requested to have the day off because it’s Christmas da-- hey why are you laughing!?”

 

“That’s all? You were sad because of that?”

 

“W-Well, I wanted to treat you as a Christmas gift since we don’t always have the time to be with each other because of our schedules...” She looked down with a sad pout. Aww, Tsubasa-chan looked so cute like this!

 

I hugged her tightly and said,

 

“Being with you on Christmas day is enough for me, Tsubasa-chan. No bread can compare to that! So don’t be sad, okay?”

 

She returned the embrace and kissed my forehead.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry... I love you so much, Honoka. Merry Christmas...” She said.

 

“I love you too Tsubasa-chan! Merry Christmas!”

 

I pulled back and grinned.

 

“Now let’s go and just buy some bread over there!”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Kotori...?”

 

I turned around when I heard her call my name.

 

“Yes, Umi-chan?”

 

I gave her a gentle smile.

 

“C-Can I... have a glass of water please..?” She asked.

 

She was lying on our bed, covered in layers of clothing and a thick blanket.

 

“Of course!”

 

I helped her sit and took the glass of water on the table and helped her drink.

 

After she drank, I placed the glass back on the table and lied down beside her.

 

“K-Kotori! You shouldn’t get t-too close to me, you might get my cold and fever!”

 

She panicked.

 

I giggled and said,

 

“It’s okay, Umi-chan. I know you’re feeling really cold. You’re still shivering even with those layers. Here, hold my hand.”

 

I reached out and she hesitantly took my hand.

 

She calmed down at the touch and closed her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Kotori...” She said.

 

“Hmm? For what?” I asked.

 

“I promised you we’ll go out on Christmas day but here I am, making you take care of me because I caught a cold...”

 

I squeezed her hand, making her eyes open.

 

“It’s okay, Umi-chan. I don’t mind taking care of you here. I won’t even mind if I get your cold if it means I can stay here beside you. So don’t be sorry, okay? We can still celebrate Christmas here in our room.”

 

I kissed her and smiled.

 

“T-Thank you so much... I love you.”

 

She lazily returned the smile.

 

“Merry Christmas, Kotori...”

 

“I love you too, Umi-chan… Merry Christma--ACHOO!”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Nico-chan..?”

 

I woke up when I heard her voice.

 

I looked around.

 

We’re still at the hospital, huh?

 

“Hi, Maki-chan!”

 

I stood up and gave her a hug.

 

She kissed the top of my head and embraced me tightly.

 

“Maki-chan..?” I asked.

 

“I’m sorry for making you wait here... There was an emergency operation that I needed to do...”

 

“It’s fine... I understand your responsibilities here...”

 

I ran my hand in circles on her back.

 

“It’s not fine, Nico-chan... I even promised you I’ll take the day off today and stay with you... I’m sorry I couldn’t... and it’s Christmas day too...”

 

She started sobbing and I pulled back to wipe her tears with my thumbs.

 

“Hey, it’s really alright with me. Waiting here for you is totally worth it if I can see you helping those kids and keeping them alive. That’s my Maki-chan, very helpful to those in need! So stop crying, okay? Santa-san won’t give you any presents if you don’t stop crying!”

 

She giggled and flicked my forehead.

 

“Hey! What’s that for?”

 

I touched my forehead and pouted.

 

“I already know Santa-san doesn’t exist, stupid. Your tongue slipped last year.”

 

“Eh? Is that so? But I just got my present from him!”

 

I covered my mouth with my hand, pretending to be shocked.

 

“Eh? Where?”

 

She looked around dumbly.

 

I giggled.

 

“Here!”

 

And I kissed her on the cheek.

 

I grinned at her as she flushed red.

 

“You’re my Christmas present, Maki-chan. And I’m yours! I love you! Merry Christmas!”

 

I winked at her.

 

“I l-love you too, Nico-chan... Um, Merry Christmas!”

 

She suddenly kissed me on the lips and I pulled her closer by holding onto her neck. She reciprocated by placing her hands on my hips.

 

We stayed like that, until--

 

“Dr. Nishikino we need to do another emergency operation!”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Elichi?”

 

I called to her in alarm as I opened the door of our bedroom. I was woken up by a loud crash and Russian swearing that seemed to come from our kitchen. I wonder what happened. Is she alright?

 

“N-Nozomi!? Um, I-I’m alright! D-Don’t worry! Stay there!”

 

There was panic in her voice. Now I’m _really_ curious on what happened that she won’t let me come there.

 

Not listening to what she just said, I got out of our room and proceeded to the kitchen.

 

As I approached the kitchen, I saw smoke coming out from it and I smelled something... burning? Oh my! Is the house burning!?

 

I fastened my pace and covered my nose.

 

“Elichi!?”

 

I called again.

 

“Elichi, are you alright!?”

 

When I entered the kitchen, I was welcomed by the sight of Elichi - still cursing in Russian - with a broken bowl on her sides and what seemed to be like some kind of batter? Was she trying to make pancakes?

 

I looked up to the stove and saw that something _really_ was burning. I quickly turned it off and turned back to Elichi. I examined her with my eyes and fortunately found no cuts nor any kind of injury.

 

“N-Nozomi! This is! Um, l-let me expla-”

 

I cut her off with a tight embrace.

 

“Thank goodness you’re alright...”

 

I don’t know when I started sobbing on her shoulder.

 

“N-Nozomi? I’m sorry...”

 

She clutched my shirt on the back as if afraid that I’d let go.

 

We stayed like that for a while until I realized there was still smoke, and the kitchen was still a mess.

 

“U-Um, Elichi, c-can we go back to our room?” I asked.

 

“O-Oh. Y-Yeah, let’s go back...”

 

I stood up and helped her get on her feet.

 

She was silent when we got back to our room.

 

I sat beside her on our bed and held her hand. I smiled at her and asked softly,

 

“What happened Elichi?”

 

She turned to me in guilt and she looked like she was about to cry. I rubbed her hand in circles with my thumb.

 

“I was just... I wanted to make your favorite foods this Christmas because we’re always getting chocolates the past years and...”

 

She looked away.

 

“And it didn’t go so well?” I finished her sentence.

 

She nodded.

 

“I’m sorry, Nozomi. I didn’t want to make your head ache especially this Christmas...”

 

I resisted the urge to giggle, because goodness! She looked like an adorable hurt little puppy!

 

Instead, I squeezed her hand and said,

 

“Silly Elichi. You’re never a headache to me, okay? I appreciate what you wanted to do, but you didn’t really have to push yourself just to make my favorite foods, you know?”

 

“But you’re always the one making everything and giving presents to me and I don’t wanna burden you...”

 

She bit her lip.

 

“You don’t need to give me presents Elichi. You, being here, and making me feel loved and cared about every single day is more than enough of a Christmas present. You don’t know just how much you’ve done for me and I appreciate every single one of those.”

 

I kissed her and gave her the warmest smile I could manage.

 

She visibly lit up and embraced me tightly. She started sobbing and I could barely understand what she was saying.

 

“I love you so... much, Nozomi... T-Thank you... for... for everything...”

 

“I love you so much too, my silly Elichi!”

 

I ruffled her hair and she pulled back after a few moments.

 

“Merry Christmas, Elichi.”

 

I smiled.

 

“M-Merry Christmas, Nozomi”

 

And she gave me that coy smile that I fell in love with.

 

“So, burnt yakiniku and pancakes for breakfast, huh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lovelots! <3


End file.
